


Strongly Opinionated

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 ficlet, Bedtime Songs, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gentleness, Parenthood, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock plays nightly concerts to help Rosie drift off to sleep.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	Strongly Opinionated

Rosie sat enchanted by the music Sherlock drew forth from his violin. His nightly concerts had become part of her nightly bedtime routine. At the beginning of Sherlock’s nightly concerts, Rosie clapped along with John at the end of each piece, but as the concerts progressed, she inevitably calmed and leaned her head against John's chest, her thumb going to her mouth.

Sherlock loved to play Rosie to sleep. He chose ever more sedate pieces and smiled softly each time she yawned. Invariably, his and John’s eyes would meet and they took joy in the shared special moment.

Unfortunately, Sherlock chose that night to play a lovely arrangement of Saint Saens "Aquarium". Rosie’s eyes shot open and she looked at his violin with the utmost contempt that a baby her age could muster, then she opened her mouth and began to wail. John and Sherlock exchanged surprised and alarmed glances. Immediately, Sherlock changed to something by Bach and Rosie settled down.

Inexplicably, from then on "Aquarium" always received the same reaction. If they heard it out in public, Rosie immediately started fussing. They never knew why. Even Sherlock couldn’t deduce a reason for it.

From then on, it was stricken from their nightly concerts and Rosie drifted off to music of which she highly approved and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my daughter who hated "Aquarium" as a baby. Now that she's 13, she still rolls her eyes when she hears it. I have no idea why.
> 
> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
